


Restless

by ShatteredSwallowtail



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredSwallowtail/pseuds/ShatteredSwallowtail
Summary: A gift for a friend, whose WoL has been my inspiration/model for Taming Dragons. I left out the name because I didn't know if she would want me to post her name publicly but this story assumed a female Miqote WoL.Spoilers for 5.3, takes place between the last 2 cutscenes before that 'some time later' tag lol
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 58





	Restless

“You should be resting.”

Furred ears twitched at the unexpected voice and fingers fumbled - and nearly dropped - the thick tome as he hurriedly closed it. Sanguine eyes darting up as he tried to mask the guilty look with a smile. It was easy to smile at her, easier still to allow that smile to grow wider into what Krile referred to as ‘starry-eyed’. She’d always had that effect on him, and even the separation of a couple of centuries hadn’t dulled that. At least...not on his end. Doing his best to slide the book stealthily beneath his pillow, G’raha wasn’t at all surprised when her sharp eyes caught the movement anyway. Reaching around him with reflexes he envied her, she’d snatched the tome out of his reach to glance at it before fixing him with a scowl.

“You told Krile you would rest. Make sure that your body is completely recovered before having her help you seal up the tower. _This_...” She waggled the book at him, planting her other hand on her hip. “Is not resting. This is studying. _Not_ what you should be doing right now.”

His attempt to take the book back from her proved futile as the Warriour of Light held it out of his reach, her stubborn expression daring him to try and take it from her. As if he hadn’t seen numerous examples of that determined nature already. Putting his hands up in defeat, the former Crystal Exarch shook his head with a sigh as he let his head fall back against the headrest of his chair with a martyred sigh.

“I am _bored_. What harm is there in keeping myself entertained? Not to mention that in truth I _have_ rested for quite a long time already. And how am I to get used to having a body that isn’t half crystal again if I don’t _use_ it? At the very least I should be...doing calisthenics, or stretches. _Something_ other than being confined to my bed like an invalid.”

Getting up from the chair, he paced around the small room for a moment before flopping onto his back across the bed with a frustrated groan. He reminded her of a caged animal in a way, and she couldn’t help the pang of sympathy that she felt as she settled herself down on the edge of the bed beside him. No doubt he was going somewhat stir crazy; so many years spent tied to the Crystal Tower...unable to exist apart from it and forced to forgo so much of a normal life. He must be chomping at the bit to finally have the opportunity to go on all those grand adventures he’d once spoken of. She stretched her arms over her head for a moment before flopping back on the bed beside him. Shifting to rest her dark red and black streaked head against his shoulder. One ear twitching slightly as she closed her eyes. She’d missed him...far more than she’d been able to truly express to anyone. Even the other Scions hadn’t understood completely; they hadn’t known G’raha Tia before he had sealed himself into the tower. And while they understood his relationship to the Crystal Exarch, they still lacked the context to truly appreciate what their champion had shared with the Tower’s guardian.

Or at least...what they might have shared, had it ever come to that. There had been so much unsaid, so many things left hanging heavy between them. He had held her gaze as the doors to the Crystal Tower had closed, and it had felt as though a vice had closed around her heart as metal clanged and aether surged. And certain though she was that her feelings hadn’t been completely one-sided...they had both danced around the subject since his return to this body. Now that the other, far more pressing matters had been taken care of. Their friends were safe, the worlds were stabilized...he’d even spoken with Krile and Y’shtola about the possibility of strengthening the connection that the Warriour of Light had to the First. If it were possible for others to traverse between the worlds as well. And now...here they were. With unspoken words between them...neither one quite brave enough to take that first step.

“I meant it, you know…”

Her ears perked up at his words, and she half rolled over to stare at him with one eyebrow raised in question. Almost holding her breath as she waited for him to clarify.

And again he found himself momentarily drowning in her eyes as his thoughts left him. Black and blood...that one deep red iris so like his own even if it’s tone was darker. It had been the first thing he’d noticed about her, and that similarity between them had stuck with him. Moreso than any of the others; they were both Miqot’e...both skilled with a bow...both tied up in so much of their world’s problems...but it went beyond that. There was a certain degree of isolation he’d sensed in her. A sense of being surrounded by friends yet still apart. Alone in a crowd, he’d once heard it called. Welcomed yet never quite fitting in. Which was something that he himself knew quite well, and that similarity… _called_ to him. _She_ called to him, to parts of him that he’d never given much thought to before. He’d been too focused on his goals and his scholarly pursuits, and then suddenly she’d been there. And the moment he’d wanted the world to stop for them...it hadn’t. And now that it seemed he’d gotten his wish...he didn’t know what to say.

She was staring at him, and G’raha felt his cheeks redden as he shook himself out of his introspection. “That I’m too restless to… well, to _rest_. I’m….fidgety.”

Unsure what spark of sudden bravery prompted it, she heard herself chuckle softly before speaking up in reply. “Then it seems like you need an outlet for all of that restless energy.”

G’raha sighed and rolled his eyes before launching into another long-winded explanation about how that was _what he’d been trying to do_ before she appropriated his reading material and the Warriour of Light heaved a sigh of her own. Obviously subtlety was finding itself lost on the man and she sucked in a slow breath of her own before reaching for him. Gently but firmly grabbing hold of the braided tail of hair at his nape to pull him in for a kiss. He froze as her lips pressed insistently against his, and for a moment she thought that perhaps she’d miscalculated. Perhaps the years spent in the First had changed things...those feelings fading into mere fondness and bittersweet memories of things that might have been. Bracing herself to pull away, to frame a careful apology for making an assumption, the tension released with a snap when she heard him moan softly into the kiss and his larger hand cupped the back of her head to return it.

He’d not expected her to make the first move, yet somehow...he should have. She’d never been one to shy from a challenge of any sort, allowing herself to be a weapon to be flung at whatever threat reared its head. That sort of courage and resolve seldom limited itself to a battlefield, after all. It was that same courage - he assumed - that had her continuing to take charge of this new situation. Fingers weaving into his red hair, combing their way up to his sensitive ears as his breath caught and he gasped and whimpered into her mouth. And she swallowed every bit of it, shifting them until she was sitting on him. Straddling his hips as she slanted her mouth over his with a soft moan of her own.

At first, she’d worried that he wasn’t entirely on board with this ‘plan’ of hers; to help him expend that restless energy in a manner that they would both enjoy immensely. But his reactions were boosting her confidence enough that she felt comfortable to pull back and stare down at him. Palms resting on his chest as she took smug satisfaction in the way his cheeks were flushed, panting as he swallowed back a whimper of protest. “Should I take your reaction as permission to continue?” Her tone was teasing, one eyebrow raising as he turned even redder.

“I… It’s been….a long time, I…. I'm out of practice….”

Of course that would be his answer, and she groaned in frustration and shifted to pull him up into a sitting position. Still straddling his lap as she slid fingers up to tease her thumbs against the base of his ears. “I don’t care. I want this. So do you. And I think we’ve both waited long enough...don’t you?”

Did she actually expect him to think when her thumbs were tracing intoxicating circles against the short fur of his ears? Sending little shockwaves of electricity straight to his groin as she leaned in to brush her lips over one of the twin arcane marks on the sides of his neck, and his answer came out as little more than a gasping moan of her name. Gods yes...he _did_ want this, had wanted it before when he’d made the decision to seal himself in the tower. Had agonized over the decision to remain silent to try and spare her the loss of what they could have had. But now...she was right. What was holding him back? Some misplaced sense of propriety? Twelves, she was sitting in his lap. Worry that she wouldn’t want him in return? The mind-shattering way her tongue was tracing that twelves damned brand on his neck would attest to the fact that her _not wanting him_ was a laughable concept. 

“Yes… I want this.”

The words came out in a rush of sound as he twisted the fingers of one hand into the back of her hair to angle her head back up for a hungry kiss. Hesitation and doubt thrown to the wayside as she moaned into it and fitted her slighter body against his. It was as though her words had broken a dam, shattered a barrier that he’d stubbornly erected for so long and now that it was gone...he couldn’t get close enough to her. One hand combing through her short hair to trace and tease the edge of her ear as the other one went to work on the ties to the corseted top layer of her garments.

“I want _you_.... I’ve always wanted you….since I met you…”

Well, apparently all it had taken was a really good kiss to finally break through that wall of proper decorum. He’d taken control from her with hardly any effort, lips mouthing their way along the angle of her jaw and down her throat. Desperate and yet still so tender as he worshiped every inch of skin that he teased and tasted, one hand tracing circles against her ear in such a way that she shivered and twitched in his arms. For someone who described himself as ‘out of practice’, he was certainly remembering quickly. If she’d needed any further coaxing that this was the right choice, this counted as adequate ‘coaxing’. His fingers had left her ear, both hands working at the ties to her garments and the Warriour of Light shifted her own hands to help him rid herself of the layers of leather and cloth before reaching for the front of his own shirt. The light woven material was much easier to get out of the way than her own cumbersome mix of gear, and she chuckled softly as her hands found their goal and fingertips traced over smooth skin with it’s speckling of faint scars. Not nearly as many as her own, and while some portion of her mind couldn’t help but feel self conscious...the almost reverent gaze that G’raha had on his face chased away any doubts she might have had.

Thaliak, she was….exquisite. Slender and long-limbed, all toned muscle and pale skin marked with the scars of her adventurous life that somehow only made her more beautiful in his eyes. Because they were marks of her strength, and that strength was as beautiful as the flush on her skin or the twinkle in her mismatched eyes. With the layers of confining garments tossed aside, he couldn’t help the adoration in his crimson eyes as he pulled back to rake his hungry gaze over her bare torso. Fingers splayed against her ribs as he just… _stared_ for a long moment. Drinking her in before he let instinct and hazy memories take over. Leaning in to press a soft kiss to the curve of her breast. Tracing his tongue along skin and circling one rosy nipple as he closed his mouth over it with a soft moan. Suckling at pebbled flesh as he felt her gasp and shudder, her hips canting against his and providing some slight friction against the hard ridge of his cock. His experience with this sort of thing felt sorely lacking in comparison; he wasn’t a virgin, but the few couplings he’d had had been few and far between. The curse of his single Allagan eye hadn’t invited closeness or camaraderie among his own tribe, and as a result he’d grown used to keeping most others at somewhat of an arms’ length. If they weren’t close enough, they couldn’t hurt you. That lesson had been learned young. But this woman...she’d been different. And not just because she’d simply ignored any subconscious barriers he’d have put up, but because she seemed so much a kindred soul. Maybe that was why he’d fallen so deeply for her years ago when they’d first met. And why what should - in his opinion - been somewhat awkward with his small well of knowledge seemed such the opposite.

She’d known that tongue could weave honeyed and silvered words with ease, but she’d been unprepared for what else he could obviously do with it. Shivering and arching her back as his mouth teased at her nipple. Pulling and sucking as his tongue circled and flicked. Drawing whimpers and gasps from her as she tugged at his hair and his ears, only for him to release her and turn his attention to her other breast to give it the same attention. “R...Raha….”

One ear twitched at those whimpered syllables and he groaned against her skin. Almost nobody called him that, but there was something intoxicating about hearing it from her lips in that tone. He slid one hand down her bare back, tracing fingers at the base of her tail and giving it a gentle tug as her own hands worked feverishly at his belt. Desperate to rid themselves of the last barrier of his trousers as she traced and kneaded the hard ridge of his cock through the thin pants. At the tug to her tail, her fingers tightened around him with a sharp cry as her hips jerked against him. One hand flying up to his hair to twist around a clump of red strands as she moaned. Okay...so pulling her tail was definitely a good thing.

Despite his mouth on her breast, she’d kept a measure of her control throughout all of this. Allowing her fingers and her mouth to caress and touch and worship as well as she could when she was on his lap this way. But then he pulled her tail. The gentle but firm tug going from the base of her spine and straight into her core as her hips jerked against his and she cried out. Thoughts scrambling as she buried her face in his hair with a sobbed plea for more. Her fingers shaking as they tried to finish their job of getting his trousers out of the way so she could work on her own smallclothes. The room spun as he rolled, switching their positions with a noise halfway between a moan and a growl. His mouth finding her collarbone as he began to suck and lick a dark bruise against pale skin. With a squirm of hips and some creative cursing against her skin, he managed to shove the remainder of his clothes down his thighs to kick them off before divesting her of her remaining scrap of clothing.

If she’d thought the hard heat of him felt good against her before, it paled in comparison to how it felt now, with no barriers between them. With the head of his cock teasing against her as she wrapped her legs around his hips with a whimpered plea. Trailing lips up her jaw for another tender kiss, he pulled back to study her face. So much emotion in those sanguine eyes that she felt a lump rise in her throat as he combed her bangs from her face with a shaking hand, his voice equally tremulous. “I… I love you…. I… I was never brave enough to say it before, but…”

Her gentle fingertip pressed against his lips as she smiled before leaning up to cover them with her own. An unspoken return of his feelings that he needed no words to interpret, and G’raha felt an answering well of emotion in his throat as he tightened his arms around her. This was...right, and so long overdue and he pulled her even closer as one hand slid down to hold her hips in place. Angling her body to receive his as he held his breath and thrust into her with a slow, deep stroke. It was like she was made for him, her body tight and hot as his breath caught in a moan that he muffled against her shoulder. Her arms and legs wrapping around him the way her tight heat was wrapped around his cock as he let instinct take over. Pulling back only to thrust into her again with another moan. Deeper this time, shifting and angling himself in search of what he thought he remembered.

When she arched up from the bed with a choked cry of his name, he knew he’d found what he was looking for, twisting his free hand into her hair to pull her head back. Attacking her throat with nips and kisses as he aimed every thrust of his hips into that same spot again and again. The hand at the small of her back sliding down to curl around the base of her tail. Stroking soft fur before he gave another sharp tug in time with his next thrust. The sound she made almost undid him right there, and G’raha moaned her name as he did it again. Letting desire and need dictate his pace as she wrapped her legs tighter around him and begged him not to stop.

_Never… I’ll never stop now…Not now that I have you…_

She was shaking in his arms, body trembling as he drove her closer and closer to that edge, sobbing and moaning his name with every thrust and tug to her tail. Heels dug into the small of his back as she tried to rock her own hips into him to push him deeper into her. And as close as he himself was, G’raha was determined to hold on until she’d found her release. Grabbing her arms and pinning them over her head as he gripped the headboard for leverage to thrust harder, faster into her. His gaze never leaving her face until he felt her entire body stiffen, her body tightening around him as her back arched up and she broke with a scream. Savouring it was far beyond him, as her climax dragged him over with her and he muffled a cry of his own into her shoulder as he continued to thrust them both through the break.

Sagging against her slighter form, he managed enough coherent thought to shift and curl up beside her instead of potentially crushing her beneath him. Snuggling up to rest his head against her chest with a soft sigh as she idly combed fingers through his hair.

Still panting to catch her breath, the Warriour of Light chuckled inwardly as she watched him try to muffle a yawn as he curled up against her. Combing fingers through russet hair as she leaned to press a kiss to his head. “Sleep, my Raha. And if you find yourself with still more ‘restless energy’... I am more than willing to help you get rid of it.” Her reply was a soft chuckle as his arms slipped around her waist. “I think I could get used to this kind of nursing.”


End file.
